


On Understanding Traditions

by GrandNinjaMasterRen



Category: Star Wars
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Kisses, Gen, Life Day (Star Wars), Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28799004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandNinjaMasterRen/pseuds/GrandNinjaMasterRen
Summary: Leia tries to teach Galen about Life Day traditions. Juno succeeds.
Relationships: Juno Eclipse/Galen Marek
Kudos: 2





	On Understanding Traditions

“-all this fuss over spending time with people you already spend time with?” Galen was asking Leia. The princess had taken offense that he had no idea about many of the galaxy-wide customs and had taken it upon herself to educate Galen on them. Juno smiled to herself as she propped the door open.

The jedi perked up as soon as he sighted her.

“Juno, this ‘life day’ stuff doesn’t make sense. Tell Leia it doesn’t make sense.” Juno took his hand, leading him towards the door.

“A lot of customs are strange...” she began trailing off as Leia began to snicker.

“What‽” Galen snarled defensively. Juno followed the princess’s gaze. 

“Mistletoe,” Juno said, heat creeping into her cheeks, “Tradition says if two people are caught under mistletoe, they have to kiss.”

Galen flushed slightly.

“I think I like this holiday.” He breathed before kissing her softly.


End file.
